


three's a mess

by eyydude



Series: treasure [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, possible future poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: Illumi has a genius idea (in his opinion)Hisoka is possessiveChrollo is just happy to be thereWhat can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: treasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	three's a mess

**Author's Note:**

> ooooookaaaay so excuse my first try at smut fellas
> 
> if any of you are familiar with my other fic you can consider this as an in universe occurrence if you want or you can just ignore this exists 
> 
> really it's basically porn without plot so have fun
> 
> illumi gave himself a pair of lil boobies in this fic so watch ut for that just in case? i really dunno what to warn people about, I honestly think this is extremely soft and cute

Hisoka has had a number of bad days in his life, quite a few, really, but he thinks today might be really high up on the scale of terrible days. There he is, sitting in an elevator with none other than Chrollo and feeling like throwing his biggest fit yet. Who knows maybe he gets lucky and Chrollo finally fights him.

“You’re fidgeting, I never thought I’d see you fidgeting.” Chrollo sounds smug, Hisoka feels even angrier.

“You know me so well~” He smiles, not a friendly smile, not even a little. It’s too large, too sharp.

“I simply didn’t expect you to be so upset about this,” he chuckles and Hisoka really wants to snap his neck, “I actually thought you’d be eager to do this.”

“Always eager to surprise you.”

They reach their destination and get out of the elevator, Hisoka walks ahead, of course, after all, he’s just walking home, Hisoka’s home not Chrollo’s.

He huffs as he walks, heels clicking and Chrollo’s footsteps following behind. He hears a chuckle and almost stabs the spider with one of his cards.

“You are actually upset over this.” He’s smiling, Hisoka can hear it in his voice.

He doesn’t stop walking.

They reach the apartment, his and Illumi’s shared apartment that they’ve been living in  _ together _ . He opens the door with a bit more force than intended and for a moment contemplates if he should slam it in Chrollo’s face. 

Sadly, Chrollo must have felt Hisoka’s intentions and placed a hand in front of himself to catch the door. 

“I’m sure Illumi didn’t pressure you into this.”

“Illu-chan would never.” He makes his way to the kitchen, a drink would be nice and maybe he’ll slip some of Lumi’s cyanide in Chrollo’s.

“Then why did you say yes? You clearly don’t like the idea of sharing.”

“I wouldn’t call this sharing.”

“Really? What would you call it then?”

“Getting Illumi an additional sex toy!” Hisoka grins mischievously.

Before Chrollo can reply they both hear a sweet voice calling from the doorway. 

“Hisoka? Chrollo?” 

They both turn to face their beautiful muse and their jaws drop simultaneously at the sight of Illumi. Two pairs of eyes travel up along those long legs, now clad in a soft pink pair of thigh highs that are held up by garter belts. After pausing for a moment to admire the strip of pale, smooth tight that isn’t covered by the lingerie, their eyes go further up to the pair of panties Illumi’s wearing, pink again and probably so expensive.

Both men know their darling loves expensive things so of course, they spoil him, but neither can remember purchasing this ensemble so Illumi must have bought it for himself. Sweet thing just had to dress himself up like the princess he is to bring them both to an early grave.

“I thought you’d be in the bedroom, but you weren’t there.” He chirps at them in that sweet little voice and tilts his head to the side.

Oh god, is he wearing lip gloss? 

Shit, Hisoka’s hard already and he’s sure Chrollo isn’t far behind.

Illumi crosses his arms, he’s wearing a pink, seethrough camisole and pouting at them in that spoiled little princess way that drives Hisoka crazy.

“Hisoka was just getting some drinks for us.” 

“Come to the bedroom now.” Always straight to the point, his Illumi.

“Of course.”

“Right away, darling~”

Illumi doesn’t answer them, he just turns and walks away, hips swaying as he goes. They’re both staring at his ass, there’s no denying that.

As soon as they step inside the bedroom it is as if a switch gets flipped, Hisoka steps in front of Illumi and wraps his arms around the assassin’s slim wais and slowly begins kissing one side of Illumi’s neck. Slow touches, just pressing his lips to soft skin at first before peppering Illumi’s neck with deeper kisses and bites.

Hisoka does love to leave his mark on his darling.

Chrollo isn’t too far behind, he takes Illumi’s arms and circles them around his own neck. The bastard makes eye contact with Hisoka as he pushes Illumi’s long, silky hair out of the way and bites the nape of his neck.

The assassin moans quietly as Chrollo begins kissing his way down his spine, getting down on his knees and caressing Illumi’s hips softly. 

“You’re beautiful.” He trails his fingers across Illumi’s thigh, he gently plucks a garter belt and lets it snap back.

“He’s always beautiful.” Hisoka stops kissing the assassin’s collarbones long enough to send Chrollo a glare.

“And you’re both noisy, get back to work.” Illumi sighs and grabs both men by the hair, pushing them to keep pleasuring him.

The magician chuckles and gently removes the camisole to reveal Illumi’s chest. Apparently, he decided to give himself a small pair of breasts today, their round and perky with little, pink nipples. Hisoka is mesmerized, he cups both breasts with his hands - perfect fit - and begins lavishing them with sweet attention.

Meanwhile, Chrollo has already removed the panties, he kisses each cheek before spreading them apart to look at Illumi’s entrance. Beautifully tight and pink, so sweet, waiting there for Chrollo’s touch. He can’t stop himself from placing a kiss on the small, waiting hole.

Illumi gasps, maybe because Hisoka decided to bite one of those perky nipples, maybe because Chrollo finally started using his tongue to ravish his entrance. The assassin moans, enjoying the attention and basking in the adoration of his partners. Illumi likes being spoiled, getting pampered with gifts and attention and worshipped just the right way.

“Bed.” He gasps. “Now.”

Immediately Hisoka is picking Illumi up by the waist and making his way to the bed. The assassin wraps his legs around the magician’s waist and throws his arms around his shoulders. Hisoka leans in and kisses him, bites his lower lip and uses Illumi’s moans as an opportunity to sneak his tongue inside.

He places Illumi on the bed gently, he knows the assassin would throw a fit if he was tossed on the bed like a ragdoll and as much as Hisoka loves the rougher part of their relationship he just wants to spoil Illumi tonight.

Hisoka’s hands roam all over Illumi’s body, feeling every curve and angle of his lover, they’re both hard, grinding and moaning in each other’s mouths.

Illumi reaches out and grabs Chrollo’s chin, he doesn’t even need to put much force in his pull since the spider leader chases after him on his own. He breaks the kiss with Hisoka to press his mouth to Chrollo’s.

The magician places one last peck on Illumi’s cheek before he begins kissing his way down his chest, pausing on each breast and playing with his nipples. When he reaches the tummy Hisoka leans his head on it, nuzzles the soft skin for a moment before he grabs Illumi by the undersides of his knees and throws the assassin’s long legs over his shoulders.

Hisoka gets busy, pressing a soft kiss to the head of Illumi’s dick, they both love this part, almost as much as eating Illumi out. While his mouth is busy, Hisoka’s hands move to the assassin’s ass, Chrollo seems to have done a pretty nice job. The entrance is slippery and puffy, well cared for and played with so Hisoka slowly pushes a finger inside.

Illumi lays his head on the plush pillows and spreads his legs, he faintly thinks this was a very good idea on his part, but it’s all forgotten when Hisoka managed to find his prostrate and begins to caress it. Meanwhile, Chrollo has already buried his face in Illumi’s chest and is suckling at his breasts while the assassin plays with his hair.

“Fuck me…” He gasps and pushes his hips back to sink deeper on Hisoka’s fingers. 

“Anything you want, baby.” Hisoka smirks and pushes himself up, slowly pressing his cock into Illumi’s cleft and teasing along his entrance. 

“I need...I need both of you.” The assassin moans again at the feeling of his hole being teased. He’s so empty and needy and all he wants is to be filled to the brim and left leaking.

Hisoka and Chrollo pause and look at each other, apparently, they pause for too long because when they look back Illumi already has three of his own fingers inside himself and his other hand is busy playing with his chest and tweaking his nipples. 

“Alright, babydoll, don’t get impatient.”

“We’ll take good care of you.”

Illumi moans and lets himself go limp while the other two men pick him up and position him like a doll. 

In their new position, Chrollo lays back in bed with Illumi straddling his lap in reverse, he lifts the assassin up by his thighs and Hisoka makes sure the spider’s cock is lined up with Illumi’s entrance. Loud moans echo through the apartment as Illumi’s tight heat welcomes Chrollo inside, they both pant and pause while the assassin gets used to the stretch. 

Hisoka kisses his neck, massages his sides and whispers soft endearments in Illumi’s ear. He glances down at how the little, pink hole is stretched tight around Chrollo’s cock and grins. 

He can’t wait to join in, but instead, he leans back down and presses kisses to the rim of the hole, massages it gently and begins adding fingers soon after. He’s never been harder that now, watching Illumi’s hole greedily swallow up everything it’s given and then clenching and unclenching like it’s asking for more.

Who is Hisoka to deny it? 

It’s a tight fit, the pressure is marvellous and the heat is almost overwhelming. The moment they both begin moving in sync, Illumi is sobbing, little hiccuping moans and pleas for more. None of them last long, it’s too much, too intense.

Chrollo comes first, biting into Illumi’s neck and Hisoka follows suit, watching the bounce of the assassin’s breasts, they completely mauled those pretty, little things.

Illumi has tears running down his face by the time they’re done, his eyes are rolled in the back of his head and when he feels the two coming inside of his body it’s like a dam breaks. His whole body convulses and spasms while the other two hold him through it.

He’s not sure what happened next, Illumi wakes up in bed under a generous amount of blankets. He’s terrible sore, but it’s a good pleasant pain. He finds himself pressing into some bruises and moaning.

Someone cleaned him and changed him in pyjamas before bed, tucked him in the cosy nest of blankets. 

With one look around he can make out the shapes of two bodies, one holding him from behind and one in front. He yawns and snuggles closer to the two bodies, Illumi gets cold easily and he hates it, but this is so pleasantly warm that he can barely hold his eyes open.

Illumi could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> aight well that was a bumpy ride, this is what u get when when the asexual writes porn oops
> 
> also very important since u finished reading this, I consider illumi as someone that's just very ok with changing his body in any way he wishes, so you might notice that I will be very liberal about his gender presentation and characteristics in my fics


End file.
